Esviana the Esmanian: The Descendant of the Chaos Emeralds
by Esviana
Summary: Dr. Robotnik (AKA Eggman) finds the origin of the Chaos Emeralds, The Esmanians, captures the energy and plans to use it for evil. The last of the Esmanians, Esviana, escapes and crash lands on Sonic's world and warns him about this. Will Sonic and friends be able to stop Eggman even though he finally found another form of Chaotic power other than the Chaos Emeralds?
1. The Beginning

NOTE: There may be some romance between characters as well as violence and POSSIBLE swearing (but it's not certain yet) So, if you may feel uncomfortable with violence, romance, and swearing, I would suggest not reading this. However, if there is any of this, it will be very minor. Other than that, please enjoy!

I ran. No matter how badly my mother wanted me to stay in our house, I had to keep running. Even though I hated running and was afraid of going too fast, there was no other choice. It was either run or die. And I fear death more than speed...

I feared death even more after seeing this man made of human flesh and pure evil. How are humans like this part of our ancestory? Why couldn't we stay true to our natural Esmanian form?

Anyways, I kept running. I saw him killing my kind, and their energy being sucking into these weird machines. The man, whom which they called "Dr. Robotnik" had talked about how he would "harness the alien's energy to rule the world" or something along those lines.

I lost my sister. I couldnt find her. That's who I worried about the most. My mother? I'm almost happy I couldn't find her. She would probably beat me... Again.

He spotted me. My heart sank into my stomach. Where should I go?! Do I fight back, and prove that a woman can be a warrior?! That a woman can be a king, and rule the Esmanian Warriors?! No, no time to be noble! I have to live! Survival is the only thing on my mind!

I saw something. It looked like one of his machines. I ran up fast to it and looked behind me. I ran so fast, I lost him. I saw the machine open and more machines that walked marched out. I hid, turned invisible. And waited for the last of them to march out. The doors almost closed, but I snuck in. I can't remember why I would ever think of that, but I did.

It was dark in there. Another fear. Why can't I be brave like my father?

Wait. Someone's pounding at the door. I slowly backed up, and without seeing where I was going, I backed into a button. The whole thing lit up! Lights shining, symbols of the mans face. It looked like something an alien would build. The only thing I recognized was the language spoken over my head. A weird, robotic voice saying "Redirecting Coordinates." I knew it was English, but I didn't know big words like that. Finally, I felt shaking. Vibrations. I felt full of weight, then weightless. That's when I knew this machine had taken off. There was only one window. I looked out, and saw my broken up planet slowly drifting away from me.

I'm so sorry. I may have passed out during this time. I can't remember a thing. However, after that, I do remember looking out a window and seeing a planet similar to mine. Except, more green and blue rather than white and blue. And the planet was still in one piece. I felt weightless again, and I felt like I was falling. Falling and falling down. Then, everything went black.

**And then I saw blue.**


	2. The Hunt for The Ship

NOTE: If you guys are confused, this story will be told from different points of view. The last chapter you read was in Esviana's POV, and now this chapter will be written in Sonic's. I'll make it obvious, though, so you guys aren't confused. If it's not obvious, I'll make a note that it's in whoever's POV.

Hi! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!

So, I was running in a normal open field when I see my best bud, Tails, coming towards me in his Tornado. "HEY, SONIC!" He yelled. "Tails! Long time, no see! How's life?" "Not bad. Hey! I wanted you to listen to this!" I hoped onto the top of the Tornado as Tails was tuning into a radio.

"...we're reporting back live to bring you more breaking news about a mysterious space craft landing far outside of Frog Forest Zone! This mysterious crash was heard by locals at 11:48 PM. Many have said they went looking to see where the crash took place, but no one could find even a trail of smoke. The only thing one local had saw was a "mysterious Space Craft" falling from the night time sky. G.U.N. investigators are now looking into the situation and searching for a potential space craft or any type of flying craft for that matter far outside of Frog Forest Zone. We still are not sure why, or how it happened..."

"I bet I know WHO caused it..." I said, knowing it was Eggman without question.

"Wanna see if we can find this "ship" and investigate? If it is Eggman, maybe we can catch and stop him early." Tails suggested.

"Sure! You know I'm ready for any adventure!" I agreed.

Tails looked on his monitor and set a course for Frog Forest Zone. It didn't take us that long to get there, but what did take us long was finding this ship! Weirdly enough, there were not broken down trees or even the slightest bit of smoke! I starting thinking that whoever these "locals" were, must've been crazy and just heard things. I could even see Tails getting tired of looking after almost 4 hours. But just before we were going to look somewhere else, Tail's monitor picked up on something. "A Chaos Emerald!" He screamed. Since we couldn't find the ship, we decided to go after the Chaos Emerald. I knew that if Eggman were up to something, we would eventually need it. We kept flying and were right on the Chaos Emerald, or at least, according to the monitor. We looked up, and there was the ship. Tails thought his monitor was getting all buggy, but then he thought the Chaos Emerald may have been stolen by Eggman and crashed with the ship. If this was true, then Eggman may have been on the ship as well, because he wouldn't leave a Chaos Emerald alone on the ship!

We finally landed. I took a good look at the ship, and there it was. Eggman's logo of himself on the side, and it even had the same color scheme as all his other weak gadgets. It landed in a tiny space where there were no trees, and it was weird because no smoke looked like it even came out of it. But it was still scratched, bumped, and pretty much destroyed. I stretched, trying to get the feeling back in my feet after a long trip. I asked Tails if he wanted to go in and see if we could find the Chaos Emerald. He agreed, and so we walking in. It was tough getting in because the door must've gotten jammed in the crash.

When we entered, everything looked terrible. Keyboards were missing keys, electricity was sparking, walls and floors were bent up and even breaking, but the thing I noticed the most was the tiny bit of blood on the floor. Eggman. He was on this ship! I knew it! I pointed at the tiny trail of blood and Tails nodded to it, as if saying "let's get that Eggman." The trail led to a dark place in the back of the ship, where there were no windows and no lights. "Here, I'll see if I can do something," said tails as he was tinkering with some wires. He ran to a corner, or at least that's where I think he ran. I looked around more, besides the fact I couldn't see. That's when I heard a sigh. "Tails, was that you?" I asked. "Was what me?" "That heavy breathing." "No, I thought that was you?" We were both confused. "Here, the lights should work now." I was prepared to see Eggman, and even ready to fight him. Tails switched the lights on, and the blood trail led... to a girl?

I walked up to her slowly and noticed she was passed out. She had a cut on her arm, along with a few cuts on her legs and face. The weirdest thing: When the lights went on, the blood was... shining. Like it had pink glitter in it. So was her dress. Her dress came down just above her knees, and it was white. But the strangest thing about it was it looked like it was a leaf with shining blue stems. Tails stood next to me and was looking with the same surprised/confused face as me. "I have a med kit in the Tornado!" He said as he rushed to it. I picked this girl up, and got her out of the ship.

Once we were out, we started to bandage her up. She was hurt pretty good. After we bandaged her up, Tails went to look for any water in the Tornado, but I stayed with her. I looked for any more scars underneath her arms, legs, and on her back. Then I started to look around her face and neck. I moved her head around, then I heard a moan from her. I set her head down gently, thinking I was hurting her. That's when I saw her trying to open her eyes and wake up. She tried lifting one of her arms to move her brown hair out of her face, but it looked like the more she tried, the more it hurt. She finally opened her eyes, looking blinded by the light of the sun. I stood up and gave her some space. She sat up quicker than I thought she would, but her head went down, and she sat in a fetal position. Her hands covered her face, as if she had a major headache. I tried looking at her in the eyes.

"Hey..." I said. She jumped. "You ok? Did anything break?" Her faced showed pure terror, as if she saw me as someone who was about to kill her or something! "I'm-" I tried to introduce myself, but before I could get another word in, she ran off. I ran after her, I didn't want her to get even more hurt than she already was! But when I ran into the nearby woods that she ran into, I couldn't find her! Did she really run that fast?! "Sonic!" I heard Tails scream. I hesitated, but ran back to him. He was in the Tornado.

"That whole time she was here, the monitor was going crazy! You know what that means?" I nodded my head. "She has the Chaos Emerald!" "And if she still has it, we can track her down and get the Emerald!" Tails continued. "The Emerald is important and all, but I just don't want that girl to get hurt more than she is!" "Right, let's go!"

Tails and I began a new hunt. For the Chaos Emerald, and for that girl who needs help.


	3. The Chase

Have you ever been so confused, you had to just keep running because you had no idea who to trust?

That was happening to me. In fact, it IS happening to me. Right now.

When I woke up, I saw this blue... thing looking at me. "Hey..." What did he want?! Why are there cloth-like things on my arms and legs?! What's going on?! "You ok? Did anything break?" What does OK mean? What did he mean by "break?" Was this a threat? Where am I? What is going on?! "I'm-" "No, you're not!" I thought to myself, as I got up and ran away. "You aren't taking me anywhere! You won't do ANYTHING to me!" I kept thinking. I kept thinking this as I was running away. I turned invisible and ran, so I KNEW he wouldn't find me. I looked above me, and saw a little beyond the strange green trees. I saw a flying thing! It looked HUGE! I've never seen a machine THAT BIG in air before! All I knew was they were chasing me, whoever that blue person was. And I knew I couldn't trust anyone. I had to find shelter, some form of safety. I saw an opening of trees, and thought "If I exit this big forest,and enter an open field, it might be harder for them to track me if I stay invisible!" I looked down and noticed that I was leaving foot prints. That's how they tracked me! The open field had long green (not white) grass, so the footprints would not be seen!

I ran into the open field, and looked down. I could see the footprints, but barely due to the grass. But somehow, that blue person was following me! What did he want!? Ok, new plan. Go into a fetal position and STOP RUNNING. Hide in this alien grass! I had to regain energy anyways, so I turned visible again and went into the grass. If I wasted too much of my energy, I could possibly pass out and then it would be REALLY easy to find me. I had one purpose. That purpose: survival. I looked up, and saw nothing but blue sky and white puffy things. And the tops of the tall green grass. Everything was quiet. Either they left, or were looking silently looking for me. I didn't take any chances, so I stayed in the tall grass. I thought "should I peak? Just to check?" Well, I did. And the next thing I knew, a giant metal claw came in and snatched my whole body and lifted me off of the ground! I screamed in terror as the claw brought me face to face with whoever was controlling it! It was that man! That man my people called "Dr. Robotnik." I looked at his blue glasses, and his long orange mustache and thought "Please don't give me the same fate as my people, I must live!" He said to me "You thought, you could escape on one of my ships, didn't you?" I didn't know what to say, he just gave me a menacing smile. He then pointed something to my heart. THAT THING SUCKED THE ENERGY OUT OF MY PEOPLE AND KILLED THEM! No, please spare me! I cried hysterically, and begged for him to let me live! But all he did was laugh at my pain!

I struggled, trying to get out of the giant claw's grip. It's no use! I can't! This is the end for me! I'll never be strong or brave like I've always wanted! It looks like this was the end... until a blue blur seemed to slice the claw off and free me. I stood on top of the broken off claw, or at least I tried to. Above me, I saw the blue person! Standing right in front of me! "If you think that's how you pick up women, I think you're doing it wrong!" He said with a sarcastic tone. "YOU AGAIN!" Dr. Robotnik replied, "Why can't you just leave me to my evil plans?!" "Because then that would take away MY freedom! And that-" The blue person started rolling in a ball, jumped, and attacked the giant robot that Dr. Robotnik was sitting in. He went right through it! "Is no good!" I looked with amazement. How did he - What did he -

"Hey!" He screamed to me from the other side of the fallen robot. He ran towards me, but... in less that a second! He startled me when he came to me that quickly! He held out his hand to me. "Sorry if I scared you, now are you alright?" I looked at him, still scared to say anything. "I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" "Sonic..." I said to myself. His hand was still out. I looked at it, and didn't know what he wanted from me. "What's your name?" He asked me. Should I tell him? He did save me... but why? Well, even if I didn't know why, he deserved to have something for saving me, and all he asked of me was my name. "Esviana..." I replied. I put my hand out, too, copying his movement. I think he knew I had no idea what was going on, so he put his hand in mine and shook it. Weird.

Anyways, I heard another voice from behind me. "Sonic!" it screamed. I looked behind me and saw a yellow person! But he stopped when he saw me. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I looked at my hand and noticed I was still holding his, but he let go quickly, as did I. "No, what's up, Tails?" "Tails..." I repeated to myself. He noticed me talking to myself, then he put out his hand to shake, or so I assumed. "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails if you want." I put my hand in his, and repeated his name "Miles..." We shook hands. He let go and approached Sonic. "The monitor broke. It went so crazy because it spotted over a thousand Chaos Emeralds!" The Chaos Emeralds?! How do they know about our seven ancients?! "A thousand!?" Sonic said, surprised. "Yeah, but I think it may have some bugs, so I'll have to tinker with it." I don't know what this "monitor" was, but all I knew was it must have been chasing me because of my chaotic energy. But, a thousand? Now that I think about it, I felt something. I felt a connection with that robot,even though it had attacked me. I wondered... did it use that energy that was stolen from my people? I ran inside of it, not thinking straight. Sonic chased after me inside, and pulled me out. "I wouldn't go into a broken up robot if I were you. It could be dangerous." He explained. I just looked at him. "I understand." I looked down.

Then I looked back up, and from behind, I saw another claw come up and grab Sonic and pull him towards Dr. Robotnik! "You've done enough!" Sonic struggled like I did, but he couldn't roll up into a ball or break free! "SONIC!" Miles and I screamed together. I saw the Doctor put that gun-like thing to Sonic, and so without thinking, I created a whip with my pink chaotic energy and cut the claw off and freed him. The claw dropped and made a big BOOM! Dropping Sonic and freeing him. Dr. Robotnik panicked, and honestly, so did I. I even saw Sonic and Miles surprised. Dr. Robotnik started rising in a little flying machine that was attached to the robot. He rode off while saying "I'll be back for you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" My breathing was heavy, and Sonic was just watching Dr. Robotnik ride away. Then, Sonic looked at me. "Hehe, You're not human, are you?" He said with a smile. Although I was so nervous that I couldn't speak, I was admired by him noticing my powers, and so, I smiled and even laughed a little bit back. Blushing.


	4. The Backstory

"So," I said as I was walking with Esviana to the Tornado, "You know Eggman?" "Who?" She thought for a minute, "Oh, you mean Dr. Robotnik? Yes. I do." She looked down like she didn't want to admit it. We kept walking, there was a little silence. "Why did he want you?" Maybe I asked too soon, since she stopped and sighed. She didn't answer, she just kept walking and passed me up. I ran in front of her and stopped her. "Listen, I'm sorry for scaring you before..." "Don't apologize." She interrupted. "I know you wanted to help me, but the kind of help I need... I don't think you can give it to me..." I could tell a part of her was still scared of me or didn't trust me. She was very shy. "I shouldn't have chased you. I just didn't want you to give hurt." "I'm always hurt." She kept walking. It was painful to see and hear this girl talk. Everything she said or did, if she did respond at all, was either depressing or uncertain. We kept walking. More silence. "If you aren't human, what are you?" She stopped again. "Just... not human."

It's useless. I tried asking her so many questions about what happened. Why she was on the ship, how she knew Eggman, Why she came to our planet, how she got her powers, and even little questions like her favorite food or favorite color. No response. I thought after I saved her, she started to lighten up, but I realized I asked too many personal questions and made her feel awkward. Tails offered her a ride in the Tornado to our base to get a meal. Surprisingly, she was ok with that. When I asked her the last time she ate, she couldn't even remember. We hopped in and rode to our base. Honestly, she looked frightened riding in the air. (Seriously, though, this girl was afraid of everything!) When we got there, Esviana was so shaken from flying, she fell to the ground. I helped her walk inside, and let her sit on a chair. She sat down quietly as Tails entered the garage where his Tornado was. I followed him in.

"What do you think is up with this girl?" I asked him. "I have no idea, to be honest. She's hard to try and figure out..." He responded. He had a point. "You don't think she's hiding anything, do you?" I said, even though I knew she was hiding something. "I don't think she's hiding anything because she's afraid of being caught. I think she's hiding something because she's just afraid..." Another good point. Tails started to fix his monitor on a table. "What do you think she's hiding?" I asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, she doesn't want Eggman to have it. You saw how she tried fighting back. But there's one thing that really confuses me..." Tails looked at me. "Why would she trust us enough to come with us, yet not trust us with knowing little things about her?" I was stumped. Tails brought up a lot of good points. I decided to give her one of my chili dogs that was in a fridge to her after I warmed it up. I swear, she ate it in 2 seconds. "How was it?" I asked her. She smiled and shrugged. I smiled back.

"So, I know you hate questions..." her smile went away. "Please, just listen. I just want you to tell me anything about you. I don't care what. I just want to get to know you." I was hoping she would tell me anything. Even the littlest, most obvious details about her. "My name is Esviana..." she started. At least she started somewhere. "I have a twin sister and a brother. Kawteh and Linian." "You're have a twin? That's cool!" I wanted her to feel special. "She doesn't look like me, though. She has yellow hair with blue eyes..." She paused. She tried swallowing some sadness, I could tell. She took a deep breath. "I also have a mother and a father... Hetletia and Monget." I nodded my head as I listened. "... or had..." "If you want to tell me what happened, I'm here to listen. If you don't, though, I understand." I tried to give her some freedom of talking about what she wanted to talk about. I didn't want to force her into telling me anything, or make her think I was doing just that. "He did it...Dr. Robotnik..." I could feel my blood boiling, but I kept calm so she would get scared. "I'm so sorry..." "Don't be. I have conflicting feelings about this anyways." "Conflicting?" She looked around, then whispered, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" I whispered with her "Tell anyone what?" "I..." she stopped herself, looked around, and leaned in closer to me, "I need you to promise you won't tell anyone, not even your friend, Miles." I bit my tounge. Not tell my best friend something that would be important?!

"I promise," I half lied, if it was important information that could help us figure out what Eggman was doing, of course I would tell Tails! If it wasn't important, then I wouldn't say anything.

"My mother..." "I was.." "She didn't..." She kept restarting her story like she didn't know where to start. She started shaking. "I trust you..." She said. I didn't know what to say... It was good that she trusted me, but I felt like she didn't 100% trust me. I nodded, not knowing what to say. She began her story. Every now and then, she paused her story like she doubted my trust, but continued anyways:

"My mother had given birth to Kawteh two years after Linian. But she didn't know she had twins. Shortly after, she gave birth to me. Apparently, she only wanted one daughter, and I was pretty much the throw-away since Kawteh was born first. I grew up as a slave and a way to let all of my mother's anger out. She fed me barely enough to keep me alive, she made me sleep in a cold dark room with one hole for light in it, and she hurt me a lot. Verbally and physically."

Oh. My. God.

"But things weren't that bad. They could be worse. I could be dead. I could have lost a limb, or have a broken nose or something. I could have no energy in my body. My father could have been around more, but he had a job to do to help me live. He ran the military, so that's cool. It's something I would want to do when I grow up. My sister was usually there for me when my mother wasn't around to see it, and my brother could have beaten me up, too, whenever he wanted. But he didn't, so thats good."

She stopped. It was amazing to see someone who's been through so much still have a little bit of positivity left. She started tearing up a little, and I'm not good with tears. I gave her a nearby tissue, but she didn't know what to do with it. I let her calm down.

"I want to tell you something else..." She continued. I just listened to her. "But before I tell you, please let me know that the stuff I will tell you will help you to do good things and good things only." "Of course!" I said. "I'm all about doing nothing but good!" "Alright..." She continued... "I am not human..."

"... I am an Esmanian..."


	5. History of the Esmanians

"An Esmanian?" He said, confused. I felt like I was getting myself in so much trouble for revealing so much. But he saved me for a reason, right? He didn't just let me die out there. And he offered me food, something that I was very rarely offered. "Do you know the story of The Seven Ancients?" "No..?" He responded. I started to explain...

"There is what we call an OverPower. This OverPower is named Lao. At the beginning of time, Lao had begun to multiply his energy so much, that he could not contain it. His outer shell started to break off. So, what he did was he created these shells as smaller versions of himself, and then he formed a body around these shells. After wards, he gave much of his energy to these glass-like shells in order to keep the energy from being Chaotic. That's why we call our energy "chaos," because at the time, it was very hard to control, even for Lao. The bodies had began to come to life. These bodies were known as "The Seven Ancients," because they were the first seven Esmanians to ever be born onto our planet. Soon, they started to have children, then their children had children, and so on. But when the Seven Ancients died, their hearts, the shells with the energy I was talking about earlier, had escaped their bodies. Today, they are known as the Seven Chaos Emeralds. As generations pass, we started to realize that when people died, only the energy left their bodies and not the actual chaos emerald hearts. The energy that we used to live will then be passed on to new children, according to the Makteka, our book of the ancient Esmanian Civilization. THAT is what Dr. Robotnik was looking for. Our energy. And the only way to receive our energy..." "...is to murder..." he finished. "Yes... but I have no idea how he stored it. It can only be stored using the shell used for the Seven Ancients... You don't think he..." "No! Not even Eggman is that cruel!" Sonic replied. We thought over this for a long time.

"Maybe that's why Tails's monitor was going crazy. Eggman must've used this energy to control his robot! That's why I couldn't break out as easily as I usually do!" "You USUALLY do? This has happened before!?" What an evil man! "Oh, yeah, I couldn't TELL you how many times he tried getting energy from aliens and used it for his own machines. It always backfires with the aliens rebelling against him. It's hilarious!" He laughed. But I thought to myself "how can my people rebel? They're all dead..."

"I'm the only one left..." I said. "How do you know?" "Well... um..." I thought about this for a second. "The last thing I saw was him killing my people before I escaped on that ship. So, I just assumed... especially with the amount of energy I felt when I was around him. It felt like more energy than our population was made out of..." "How many, would you say, was in your population?" "Just a little over a thousand..." He sat back and went into thought. "I'm not... dramatic... am I?" I don't know why I said that... I got nervous talking so much, I didn't want to seem like my life was nothing but a black hole or something.

"No, why?" He asked. "Um.. I don't know... You just..." I stopped myself. I didn't want to say anything I would regret. "What?" He wanted to know. "I don't know... annoyed?" He smiled. "Why would I be annoyed with you? It's that Egghead I'm annoyed with! I can't believe he would go as far as killing a whole population! I knew he would kill is he felt like he HAD to, but... wow..." I sat back. I didn't want to seem vulnerable, so I just kept quiet. I don't think it's working, though. I'm too afraid. I almost felt like I was giving away way too much information. But... there was something about him. I sensed good in him. It seemed like all he wanted to do was help me. I've been tricked before; thinking I could trust someone who I couldn't. And they never went this far...

"We need to find out a way to stop him from using the energy..." He suggested. I agreed. I didn't want him using my people's energy for evil. "I wish I knew about him doing this earlier, I would've come to your planet and stopped him before all of this happened..." "Please. Don't blame yourself. If I was strong enough, I could've have saved at least one person..." I truly didn't want him to feel bad.

"How will we stop him?" I asked. "Well," he responded, "First, we have to find out his next step. Which means we'll have to sneak into his base, where ever it may be this time. After we find out his plans, we'll trash it." "But how can we do all of this?" "We got a team!" He said. "Trust me..."

"... Our team can do anything we set our mind to."


	6. The Plan

NOTE: This is a short chapter. Sorry! Also, I DO take suggestions on how I could possibly make this story more enjoyable, so please PM or review me some criticism! It's very much appreciated, even if it is harsh!

We all met up. Me, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Esviana. If we were gonna do this plan, we needed to do it with little to no distractions, along with not attracting any attention to ourselves. It was rough making this plan because 1. We didn't know where Eggman's base was, nor do we know what it looks like inside. 2. We knew what the machine that the energy is being held in since Esviana saw it, but we didn't know what would happen once we found it, so we let Esviana do that. And 3. Where Eggman would be in all of this. But we knew that if we didn't do anything, things would get worse.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Everyone said yes, and Esviana just nodded. "Let's go over it one more time to solidify it." Knuckles suggested. I agreed.

"Ok, once we find the base, Tails and I are gonna head in first and find the security system. When we find it, Tails is gonna work his magic and shut it down. Once it shuts down, Tails is gonna put in one of his fancy gadgets into the security system so that he can see what's going on inside. Which is why each of us has this wrist watch, so Tails can see where everyone is. Once that's done, I'm gonna go with Knuckles and see if we can find any information on what Eggman is up to. While we're doing that, Esviana and Amy are gonna look for the energy and try to set it free or whatever Esviana is able to do with it. After we find information and free the energy, we all need to head back to the Tornado and GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE. We don't know what Eggman will do to the place. He could self destruct it for all we know."

"Do you need that repeated again, Knucklehead?" "Very funny." He said, sarcastically. Esviana looked nervous, but I assured her everything would be ok.

With that, we headed out.


	7. Finding The Doctor's Base

Note: I PROMISE there will be more action in the next chapter!

We headed knew what our plan was, and everyone looked so well prepared. I was scared, though. I didn't know who to trust. I didn't know if I should even trust these people, but I knew they were all I had. Sonic and the Red One sat behind me and the Pink One as Miles was driving the flying machine in the front. I was looking out the window.

"So, you're Esviana?" I turned my head, and saw the Pink One looking at me. "Yes..." her named had slipped my mind, "And you are..." "Amy Rose! Nice to finally introduce myself to you!" She held out her hand. I saw this before. I put my hand in her's and shook. "It is nice." "Sonic has told me about you, but not a lot. He kept quiet when I asked him about you, and not just what happened." I was happy. I look at Sonic, and he was smiling at me. He winked, and looked out the window. I blushed a little bit, and looked away shyly. I thought it was nice he kept it a secret. "So, where are you from?" "Not around..." I was a little scared to tell them. "Not around this part of the planet, anyways." "What do you mean?" She asked. I hesitated, but I decided to tell them anyways. What's the worst that could happen? "Well, you see, I'm an Esmanian..."

"AN ESMANIAN?!" The Red One got up and shouted. I got up, and backed up. Sonic also stood up. "Knuckles, calm down!" "I can't believe I didn't see it before!" He yelled. I got nervous. "Don't you recognize me!?" I looked at him with confusion. "I'm an Echidna!" I was surprised! I smiled," WHAT?! There's still another one of you left?! Tell me you are guarding Lao!" "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Sonic yelled. "What the heck is going on, here?!" "Sonic," Knuckles explained, "In very very ancient times, the Esmanians had gone through a horrible war. During that time, they had depended on the Echidna race to guard the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Since they were not only greatful, but afraid of another war, they trusted the Echidnas to guard the emeralds until the needed them again." "Heh! Small world!" Sonic stopped himself. "Or.. small universe." He smiled. I don't know what it was about him, but every time he smiled, I got all warm inside.

"I sense a strong energy." I announced, moments after. We found the base. We finally landed in a safe distance. Sonic and Miles had gotten ready and already headed off into the base. Amy sighed, and said in a dreamy voice, "Isn't he perfect?!"

I thought to myself, while blushing, "I don't know...but I think I like him..."


	8. Step 1: Hack Into The Security System

NOTE: I have a Twitter now if you want to RP! EsvianaEsmanian Also, I decided to change things up and let this be in TAILS's perspective!

"If I'm thinking this correctly, Eggman is most likely to be either in the security room, or the main room where he's storing all of this energy." I explained to Sonic. I knew that this energy was something that no one could get a hold of, and if they did, they would always keep an eye on it. Eggman would be an idiot to NOT have an eye on it! "Yeah, so if we don't know where the security room, or even ANY room, is, then how are we going to shut it down?" I was about to answer, but Sonic quickly pulled my arm around the corner. "What the-" "Shh!" He pointed to a security camera. "Perfect! Think you can take it off real quick?" "Of course I can!" He said. Sonic waited until the camera panned to the other side of the hallway. That's when he ran, jumped up, grabbed the camera and snapped it off of he wall. "Nice!" I said. I used my two tails to fly up to the wall where the camera was. I went through wire after wire to find the one I needed. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm finding the wire either for the audio or the video. I can connect it to my monitor, so that way it's easier to find the Security room because the wires for the audio or video trace all the way back-"

"Tails, I hate to interrupt, but we got company!"

I looked over, and saw a swarm of robots coming at us! I swear, there were hundreds! "Keep working on that, I'll cover you!" Sonic started up his spin dash and began to go through robots. One by one. He jumped on top of some, went through some of the bodies, and freed the critters inside of them. I looked back at my monitor and connected different wires one by one, panicking. I couldn't spend time focusing on which was which. I found the audio one. Perfect! I programmed my monitor to trace the wire back to the security room. Finally! I had a map! Kinda... All I saw was a line going in different directions. "I got it, Sonic!" "Great! Let's go shut this baby down!"

Sonic ran as I flew. He attacked robots in front of us, and I attacked the ones from behind. We were an unstoppable team! He spin dashed through robots as I threw fake rings to slow down the ones behind us. I constantly gave him directions "Left! Right! Forward! Right!" It seemed like forever until we reached a door. "This is it! We need to get through!" "How?!" He asked. "I... Don't know!" There were no nearby cameras. If there were, there was an army of robots blocking them. We were trapped.

"Sonic! They're coming towards us!" I got scared. He looked at the door and started spinning and spinning and spinning. The robots got closer, and I had no idea what he was going to do. All of a sudden, he plows into the door and knocks it down. He points to the keyboards in the security room. "HURRY! Shut it down! NOW!" I rushed towards the controls. I hooked up my monitor to the control panel, and began to work my magic. I hacked into the security system when I heard a yell. "GAAAHH!" I looked back, and saw Sonic pinned to the wall, being choked. With the little air he had, he screamed "SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!" I struggled. I was focused of Sonic, but I knew if I didn't shut it down, he would be choked to death. I pressed buttons, rewired some wires, and created a wireless connection to my monitor. Finally, I shut it down, and all of the robots turned off. Sonic dropped to the floor and began gasping for air. I ran to him. "Are you ok?!" I asked. "Yeah.." he said, still gasping for air, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me!" He gave me a reassuring thumbs up. I gave one back.

"It's gonna take a few moments for me to actually hack into the security system and get full control over it." I told him. "In the meantime, why don't you get the others and get started on looking for the information and energy?" "You sure you'll be ok?" He asked me. "After I hack into it," I explained, "I can pretty much control the entire facility! Of course I'll be fine!" I smiled, and he smiled back. "Alright, Tails, I trust you! Keep an eye out for us!" "I will! I promise!"

That's when he ran off, and Step 2 finally began.


	9. Step 2: Gather Information

**BEEP BEEP**

"Hey, guys! We just shut down the security system! Any robots roaming are controlled by me, so you don't have to worry! Knuckles, Sonic is waiting for you in the entrance. Remember you and Sonic are looking for any information regarding Eggman's plan. Amy, you and Esviana are going to follow Knuckles into the entrance. Once you enter the base, there is going to be three hallways. One to the left, to the right, and straight forward. Take the hallway to the RIGHT. Once you take it, I'll lead you from there on. I can see the room that stores the energy, but I can't see any room that might give information. Sorry, I can't help you guys there. Is everyone clear?"

"Yup! We got'cha!" I said. It feels like all day I sat here listening to Amy go on about how "Sonic and her and sooooooo in looooove" and whatever. I could even tell Esviana getting annoyed with it. Heh. Anyways, I ran into the entrance, and Esviana and Amy followed. Once I got in, we all met up and finalized the plan one more time. Esviana gave a simple smile to Sonic, and he gave her his iconic thumbs up and smiled back. We split up. Amy and Esviana went to the right, and Sonic and I went forward.

"So, how do you think Eggman found out about the Esmanians?" I asked. "Well, I don't know. My guess is something was on THIS planet that came from HER'S. Like an artifact or something. Either that, or he went to outer space and just so happen to find her planet." "That can't be the case. In order to gain chaotic energy and actually hold onto it, he would have needed a special material to hold it all in." I explained to Sonic. "The Emerald's outer shell is made up of a special glass that is strong enough to hold in that energy." Sonic looked deep in thought. I knew he was confused, and so was I. But we continued walking until we found a door in the hallway. We opened it, just a broom closet. We kept opening doors. All they looked like were storage rooms and closets. Some had old machines in it. Eggman really doesn't know how to let go sometimes. Sonic was getting anxious, running through doors, opening them quickly. "Calm down, Sonic, we're looking for information, not tearing down all the doors." "Knuckles, isn't it the least bit strange to you that each door is nothing but storage?" I didn't really think of it. "Let's go in one."

Sonic turned on a light switch, and all we saw were defeated robots from the past. We dug through them, looking for any notes, blueprints, or any hint to tell us what was going on. "It's kinda creepy in here." I said with a little laugh. "Yeah, no kidding! The robots of Baldy McNoseHair's past." He chuckled. Sonic was moving old robots, trying to look under them, but I decided to look in the robots. Then I noticed something. "Hey, Sonic..." "Yeah?" "There's no broken glass on the floor." He gave me a weird look. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Don't you think that there would be some broken glass on the floor? Or even ON the robots? Look!" I showed him how all of the glass that was usually on a robot was completely cleaned off. Nothing left. "So, the man wanted to do a little spring cleaning, what's so strange about that?" "Listen!" I was starting to get mad that he wasn't getting it "Don't you think that if he want to "do a little spring cleaning" he would have cleaned MORE than just the glass?" Sonic pondered this. I knew he was re-thinking this. We left the room to see if we could find a REAL room. Not a closet or storage room. It seemed like forever until we found an actual room.

"Alright, let's see what we can find!" Sonic said. Him and I started searching. It was kinda hard to search, though. There were no lights on. "Hey, Tails!" I said out loud, thinking he was listening to us in the security system, "Mind if we get a light?!" We waited. No answer. "Helloooooo?" Nothing. I called him through the wrist watch communicator. "Hey, Tails!" "Yeah?" "Can you turn on the light in the room we're in?" "What room?" I thought Tails knew, he could see everything, couldn't he? "What do you mean what room?" There was a little moment of silence. Sonic tuned in on his wrist watch. "Knuckles, I'm looking at all the cameras available, I don't see any room with you guys in it." I didn't know what to say "It's dark in here, is there a camera that's pitch black?" "No, Knuckles. I can see all the rooms that are available for me to see perfectly fine. But I can certainly try ...zzzzzz... and then ...zzz..." "Tails?" We were breaking up on him, "Tails, we can't understand you, could you say that again?" Said Sonic. "I said I'll ...zzzz... then I'll ...zzzz... ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." No connection. We lost it. "Now THAT'S weird." Sonic commented. "Great, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened..."

I knew that voice... EGGMAN!


	10. Step 2 and A Half: Free The Energy

Tails talked to us through the wrist watches. He told Knuckles and Sonic to go search where ever, but told me and Esviana to go into the hallway to the right. From there, he would give us directions on where to find this energy. Most of my focus was on finding this weird energy thingy, but I still couldn't help but worry about Sonic...

Esviana and I took the hallway to the right, like Tails told us to. "Ok, Tails, where do we go from here?" I asked. He responded, "Keep walking. There will be a row of doors on the left. Go through the second to last one." So we did. We traveled to the near end of this long hallway and went through. There was another hallway. "What now, Tails?" "There should be a door to the left again. Take it. After that, go through the fifth door on your right." We did as he said. We went through the first left door, then went through the fifth right door. "Keep following the hallway. There's gonna be two hallways at the end of this one. One to the right, and one that keeps going forward. Ignore the one on the right." We continued forward. While we were walking down this one hallway, we started to see what looked like jail cells. But there was no one in them. We continued walking.

"There's gonna be another hallway to the right. This time, take it." We came up to it, and of course, took it. But as soon as we turned, Esviana stopped. "What's wrong, Ezzy?" I asked. "I hear something." She said. "It sounds like... someone yelling for us..." I tried to listen, but didn't hear anything. "You guys ok?" Tails asked through the communicator. "Yeah, Esviana thought she heard something." I explained. I turned to Esviana. "Maybe you just heard something. When it's quiet like this, sometimes you hear things." She looked the other way. "That's not in my head." She started running in the other direction. "Esviana! Wait!" What the heck was she thinking?! She can't just run off like that! I followed her. She turned at the corner we came from, so I followed. There, I saw... Cheese?

"Cheese!" I exclaimed. He greeted me with a hug and a "Chao Chaooooo!" Esviana just looked. She must've heard Cheese yelling! "Cheese, what are you doing here?! Don't you know it's dangerous?!" "Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese said, as he started flying away from me. I guessed he wanted us to follow him. I told Esviana we needed to, because Cheese was Cream's best friend. Wherever Cheese was, Cream was, too. I couldn't imagine Cream roaming around! "Come in, Tails!" I said into the communicator. "We found Cheese in the facility! He wants us to follow him, so I'm guessing he's taking us to Cream! We're gonna rescue her!" "Alright, just be careful!" Tails said. "Keep an eye out for us!"

We followed Cheese into the hallway with all of the jail cells. Cream can't be HERE. We were just here! Cheese went through a tiny hole at the top of the wall. He barely fit in. I tapped on the wall. "Cream? Are you in there?" I waited a few seconds. I heard tiny pounding on the wall. "Amy! Is that you?!" It was Cream's voice! "CREAM! We're gonna get you out of there, ok?!" I got out my Piko Piko Hammer. "You might wanna back up!" "Ok!" I heard her footsteps going back. I started hitting the wall with my hammer. BOOM! BOOM! Then, I saw Esviana. She had a hammer, too! Except, it was glowing pink... was this the energy Esmanians used? It looked a lot like mine as far as shape. She started pounding on the wall, too. BOOM! BOOM! Then finally, CRASH! Esviana's hammer made of her energy disintegrated into the air! Blocks of the wall were scattered. Cream came rushing out and gave me a hug. I gave one back. "Thank GOD you're safe!" I said. Esviana smiled. "Thank you thank you thank you SOOOOO much! I was so scared, but I really tried to be brave!" "I know, Cream! You're the bravest bunny ever!" Then, something happened.

Alarms went off. Doors began to shut. Saftey doors came from the ceiling. "Tails, what's going on?!" I asked. No answer.

We were trapped.

"SOOOOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!"


	11. Always One Step Ahead?

"I'll tell you what happened..." Eggman said with a smile. I felt so much rage towards him. I would say Knuckles was mad, too, but I was so heated, I didn't even notice him. "I DON'T want any jokes, Eggman! WIPE that smile off your face!" My blood was boiling. "But aren't you all about the jokes and the sarcastic remarks, hedgehog?" I went up to him, and punched him square in the face. I was so angry, that Knuckles even had to hold me back from completely beating this man to death. Eggman got back up, wiped the blood off of his mustache, gave me a dirty look, and sat down in a nearby chair. He turned around, and hit a switch on a desk. A huge monitor came on, a really bright light from it shone in my face. It was almost blinding. He started typing something on the giant computer.

"I know you're upset, Sonic, but it's not MY fault I finally successfully stole an entire race's energy, and you did NOTHING about it."

I lunged towards him, but Knuckles stopped me. I wasn't raging mad because Eggman was wrong. I was mad because Eggman was right. For the first time ever, he stole energy from an entire alien race. But it's not like I WOULDN'T have done anything. I had no idea he did this. I'll be honest, I felt like an idiot.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to calm down. "As I was walking around, I found this." Eggman help up the broken camera from before. "And so, I hooked it up to this monitor to see what had happened. I saw you knock it down in the last of the footage." He showed us the footage on the monitor. I saw myself kicking the camera, then it goes black. After that, I saw him bring up different windows. They were videos from the other cameras. "Wait! How are you accessing them?! Tails hacked into the security system!" Knuckles explain. "Knuckles!" I said. Way to just tell Eggman that Tails hacked! "I already knew Tails hacked into the security system. He may have shut it down, but when he brought it back up, I was able to access it again. Just because HE can see through the cameras, doesn't mean I can't!"

"That also doesn't mean I can't control the security, either. We both have control over it. That's why you can't communicate with him through your little toys." I looked down at my wrist watch. All I saw was a fuzzy screen.

BOOM! BOOM!

"What the...? What was that?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Sounds like Amy and the Esmanian found Cream..." Eggman said. Cream?! What was she doing here?!

BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!

"Now, I have them right where I want them..." Eggman pushed a button. Then, all of these alarms went off. Red lights shining, and I started to hear from outside doors slamming. Then, I heard someone scream my name.

"SSOOOOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCC!"

"AMY! C'mon, Knuckles, we gotta save them!" I explained. "Uh-uh-uh! Wait! What about your other friend, Tails?" Eggman said, as he brought up a camera to the Security room. Tails was being pinned in a corner by one of Eggman's robots! I panicked and said, "Knuckles, save Amy and the rest of them! I'll go save Tails!" "Right!" He responded. "One more thing..." Eggman said. He tossed two Chaos Emerald to us. HE tossed TWO CHAOS EMERALDS to US? He smiled and said "Have fun..." As we ran to save our friends, I heard his menacing laugh. We ran out of the room.

I gave Knuckles a Chaos Emerald. I told him to transport to wherever Amy and the others may be, while I transport to the security room to save Tails.

There were a thousand things running through my mind. Why would Eggman give us two Chaos Emeralds? How did he know about Tails hacking into the security room, even before Knuckles blurted it out? What was he planning to do with the energy? Was Eggman... one step ahead of us? How did he find out about the Esmanians? How could I have been so dumb? Why did I not keep a close eye on him enough to stop him from even getting this energy in the first place? And most importantly... how can I stop him?

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	12. The Great Escape

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I warped to the Security Room to save Tails. I saw him being pinned in a corner by a robot, and him trying to fight back. "LET GO OF HIM!" I tried to Stomp the robot, but there was absolutely no damage! Not even a dent! He let go of Tails, and slowly turned to me. He almost looked like any ordinary Crabmeat, but he looked more dark. And more advanced! But that wasn't going to stop me! I tried to Spin Jump onto him, but still nothing! I ran around him, making a tornado. It made the robot dizzy, and I tried to Spin Jump him again, but nothing! I had no time to figure out what was going on, and how this robot was so tough! So I grabbed Tails, and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" And warped out of there. We exited the building, and escaped to the Tornado.

"What was up with that robot? Egghead's robots are NEVER that tough!" I explained to Tails. "Look at the readings..." Tails said to me. He showed me his monitor. I read it, but it just looked like a bunch of gibberish to me. "What does it say?" I asked.

"Basically, that robot had the same power level as five Chaos Emeralds..."

...

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I warped to Amy, Esviana, and Cream so I could rescue them. The first time, I was in between two doors. So, I warped again. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Still in the same spot! Or so it seemed. I did it one more time. It looked like the same spot, but I finally found Amy and Cream! Amy was in a corner, knocked out. Cream was crying in her arms. Then Cream looked at me with hopeful eyes. "MR. KNUCKLES! Please help us! PLEASE!" She cried into my chest.

_Where's Esviana?! What happened to Amy?!_

I had no time to think! I found two of them, and I needed to get them out of here! I carried Amy, and held onto Cream's arm. "WAIT! Mr. Knuckles! Esviana!" I tried to ignore it. How could I tell a little girl that it was either save most of them or all of them would be killed? I had no choice."CHAOS CONTROL!"I warped to the entrance and ran out. Tails and Sonic were at the Tornado, looking at a monitor. "KNUCKLES!" Sonic said to me, "What happened to Amy?! And what about Esviana?!" I closed my eyes and looked down in shame. "I wish I had a choice..." I put Amy into the Tornado, and helped Cream into it, too. I saw tears run from Cream's eyes. Sonic just looked at me, looked back at the base...

...

And then I took off. I couldn't let Esviana stay in there, it was too dangerous! "SONIC! Are you NUTS?!" I heard Knuckles scream. Maybe I was nuts, but I couldn't let a friend be in danger! I entered the building. The building was shaking, and some parts of the ceiling and walls were falling down. I dodged them as I ran inside. I had no idea what was going on, and I couldn't even think. Then I remembered Esviana saying something about being related to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ok, I don't know if you understand me..." I said to the Chaos Emerald, "but the last of your kind is in danger, and I need to save her!" I lifted it up. "TAKE ME TO ESVIANA! CHAOS CONTROL!"

...

I woke up. My head hurt, as if a giant boulder smashed onto it. I was being held down on a table. Then I felt the table lift, making me look forward rather than up at the ceiling. I heard a voice... "You've caused enough trouble for me..." I knew that voice... Dr. Robotnik! I was dazed, and could barely say anything.

"So, my Esmanian..." he said to me, "Any last words before your energy is converted to a robot?" I instantly woke up. "NOO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! HEEEEELP!"

"HOHOHOHO! Your "friends" can't help you NOW!" He pointed the gun to my heart. I panicked. "With my Energy Egg-Stractor, I'll be able to take your Chaotic Energy and use it to make my army THE MOST POWERFUL ARMY THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! And finally, not only will I rule this planet, but I'll have taken the life of that PESTY HEDGEHOG!" I looked behind me. THE ENERGY! There were three extremely large tubes FILLED with the energy of my people! "NO! DON'T USE ME AND MY PEOPLE'S ENERGY FOR EVIL, PLEASE!"

I knew I was going to die. But I didn't want him to use my life source as fuel for his evil deeds. "TOO LATE, MY CHAOTIC FRIEND!" He said. "Now, with your energy, my tanks will be full, and I will successfully build my Eggman Empire!"

I gave up fighting. He was going to kill me. I closed my eyes, and hoped that this would only hurt for a second. Tears ran down my face.

Goodbye...

BOOM! CRASH!

I opened my eyes, and Dr. Robotnik looked back. "SONIC!" I saw him standing there with a Chaos Emerald in his hand! Excitement ran through my body! I was happy and felt safe. "NO!" The Doctor screamed. He quickly pointed the Egg-Stractor to my heart. I panicked. Sonic quickly ran up to him, hopped onto his back, and pointed the gun down. The gun had been shot, and hit my leg. "AHHH!" I screamed. It was so painful! But then my leg felt numb! Sonic then kicked the Doctor across the room. He hit the wall so hard, it knocked him out. He ran up to me, and I cried.

"S-Sonic... please.. I want my energy used for good, please let it be used for good!" I felt confident that I was going to die, but he assured me. "Listen! You won't die! Not while I'm here!" He went up to the control board that was behind me, and hit a button. I dropped to the floor, and couldn't stand. My leg was still numb. "Sonic! The energy!" I pointed to the tanks. He looked back, and started spinning. He hit one of the tanks while spinning, but couldn't break through it. "The... controls..." I felt myself losing energy. He broke the controls, and the energy was released. We both looked up, and saw how beautiful it was. All different colors, like an Aura in the sky. The tanks emptied. I felt relief. I smiled.

"You... haven't defeated me yet..." I heard. Dr. Robotnik was trying to stand. "That wasn't even HALF of the energy I took!" He stood up. I looked with a scared face. "...and you'll never know where I have the rest of the energy..." He took out a button and pressed it. "SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED." I heard. "We gotta get out of here!" Sonic picked me up and ran out. I heard the Doctor's menacing laugh... "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

We ran out of there. I heard Sonic scream "CHAOS CONTROL!" and teleport us to the exit. As we ran out, the building had exploded. BOOM! Bricks and pieces of the wall flew everywhere. The building then caught on fire. Sonic and I looked back. I saw the Doctor escape in his flying machine. I felt close to crying knowing he survived.

"LISTEN TO ME, HEDGEHOG!" He screamed to Sonic, "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET! In fact..." He gave a menacing smile

"This was all part of my plan..." He flew off.

I looked at him with a surprised face. I dug my face into Sonic's chest and cried. He continued to hold me as I cried. "Shh..." he told me. I looked at him. He looked at me with a serious face.

"He hasn't won yet, either..."


	13. My Friend

NOTE: Hooray for cheesy chapters!

That night, I sat outside of Sonic's base. Things had calmed down a tiny bit, but there was still tension. I was still on an unknown planet. My whole lifestyle changed. Within a day, I went from my mother's slave to fighting to stay alive. I went from living inside a house my whole life to being forced to live outside on a new planet. But, in all honestly, I was fine with that. Besides the Doctor wanting to kill me for my energy, I really had nothing else to complain about. My mother was gone, and she couldn't hurt me anymore. For the first time, I felt... free. I could live where ever I wanted to live, I could go where ever I wanted to go, I could smile when I was happy, and cry when I was sad without the fear of my mother seeing my emotions. I could love who I wanted, hate who I wanted. I was free, despite my troubles with Dr. Robotnik.

But there was another side of me that felt really sad and almost guilty that my family was gone. My mother, even though she didn't want another child, did give me life. My sister, although she hid it from mother, helped me. My father and brother never helped, but they never hurt me, either. I should have fought back.

I'd rather die brave than live a coward. I wish I thought that while the Doctor had invaded.

But it's too late now. Now, I have to stay alive. I have to help Sonic free the rest of my people's energy. I have a purpose, and until that purpose is fulfilled, then I can die happy.

I heard a door open behind me. I looked back, and there was Sonic. Before he could look at me, I shied away. I don't know why, but he made me feel weird feelings. I can't explain it. I heard the door close, and footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey." He said. "Mind if I sit here?" referring to the spot next to me. I smiled, "not at all." He didn't actually sit, though, he laid down. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. I continued to sit, though. "So," he started talking to me, "how do ya like the new planet?" I looked up at the stars and shrugged. I didn't really have an answer. I've seen more of THIS planet than my own. "Oh, c'mon, it's not THAT bad!" He said as he chuckled. I smiled. "It's pretty. I've never seen so many stars at night. I've never even SEEN the night." Sonic sat up, surprised. "Don't they have a night time there?" He asked. "Well, sure we do," I said, "I'VE just never seen it. When I say "I was always locked up in my house," I meant it literally." I explained. "Oh..." he said, almost sounding pitiful towards me. He laid back down. "What's your planet's name, anyways?" He asked. "We... don't have one. It's just "the planet we live on" and thats it." I explained. "That's... interesting." He said. I felt awkward. I knew nothing was interesting about me.

"Make one up yourself." He suggested. I giggled, "No. I wouldn't want to disrespect anyone. The planet that I live on has no name because not one person or group of people own it. Names show ownership, and if I named the planet, that means I would own it... I don't want to own it..." He nodded. I'm guessing that meant he understood. "That's why when I was born, I didn't have a name." I continued. He looked at me, "is it because...you know..." "my mother didn't want me? Yes. You can say it. I won't be offended." I explained. "So, where did "Esviana" come from?" He asked. "I just... you know... made it up for myself. I thought it would be easier for people to identify me if I had a name..." I explained. "That's amazing!" He said. I took offense. "Amazing?! My mother not wanting me and not giving me a name is amazing?!" I exclaimed, felling hurt. "No..." he explained, as he sat up, "I think it's amazing you named yourself! Doesn't that mean that the only person who "owns" you is you?! And not anyone else?!" I thought about this for a moment. He was right. I owned myself.

Not my mother, or father, or siblings. Not the Doctor or even the new people I met. I own myself. It felt good knowing this.

We sat in the silence for a little bit. I broke the silence. "Thank you, by the way. For helping me and saving me..." "Hey, no problem! It's what friends are for, right?" I looked at him. "Friends?" "Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?" I smiled. I never had a friend before. "Yeah." I said, "we are friends."

I was a lucky Esmanian, because I had Sonic the Hedgehog as my friend.


	14. A Better Cause

NOTE: Sorry it's been so long! But I'm back!

I slept outside that night. One of the longest, most peaceful sleeps I have ever gotten. I woke up feeling happy and ready to take on any situation that could occur.

I entered the base, seeing Sonic, Miles, Amy, and Cream. Sonic had told me that Knuckles went to check on the Master Emerald. Sonic and Miles were talking with each other, trying to figure out a new plan that could get us "one step ahead" of Dr. Robotnik. "We need to find out more information about his plan and how he knew about the Esmanians. With this, we can find out how to stop him!" Miles explained. I stepped up. "He mentioned twice, from what I've heard, about stealing our energy to power his machines." Sonic commented about a certain robot he had run into while saving his friend. "It was probably powered by that energy!" Miles explained. I felt like crying, knowing that my people died by force for something so evil. That could have been my energy.

"He also said something about having way more of it..." Sonic said. I nodded. He continued. "We need to find that. I bet wherever the rest of that energy is, that's where the information is, as well." "That's what he wants us to think," Miles commented, "I bet he has it on him at all times. That may be why he's always one step ahead. He takes notes on what he thinks WE will do. Him, being a scientist, will have good predictions..." Sonic asked what we should do about it. "We need to track Eggman, not the energy. Once we find out where he's going, then that will reveal the information and the rest of the energy." "Sounds like a plan!" Sonic said, "So, one more thing... are these Chaos Emeralds real?" I looked up. "Here, let me see-" "Yes." I interrupted. They both looked at me. Sonic grinned. "Impressive!" I smiled, and held out my hand. "May I?" I wanted to hold one. "Oh, sure!" He said. He held out his hand with the Chaos Emerald just out of my reach. "_Mektekah_" I said, which means "come here" in English. The Chaos Emerald lifted out of his hand, and came into me. I smiled, looking at my own past. I knew that I was in good hands, because the Chaos Emerald was watching over me.

Later, I sat at a table with Amy and Cream while Sonic and Miles continued to work. Amy was staring at Sonic, while Cream was enjoying a few doughnuts with her Chao. "He's so cute when he's working!" Amy commented. I looked back at Sonic, who's back was turned to me. I blushed. Amy was... right. But it wasn't just when he was working. I felt that weird feeling again. "What do you think of him?" She asked. I looked back. "Huh? Oh..." I tried finding a way to explain, "He is very sweet. Very kind. He is a very good friend." I explained. Amy sighed, "I'm gonna go see if they need help!" "Alright," I agreed. Amy got up and went over to Sonic and gave him a hug. I felt this bad feeling when she did that. I had this feeling that... I was.. mad? I was angry! But I didn't want to show it. I stood up, but then I saw Cream hold my hand. "Don't worry," she said, "I won't tell Sonic you like him." "Huh? What?" I was confused. Were these feelings I was getting me actually FALLING for Sonic? "Aren't you a little young to know about this stuff?" I questioned. "Well, I see Amy give Sonic the same looks you give to him. And I know she has a crush on him!" "A crush...?" I asked. "When you have a crush on someone, that means you like them. Like... LIKE LIKE them." She explained. "And also..." she continued. "Whether I am too young or not, you can't NOT say you like him!" She smiled and went back to her seat. She was truly adorable, but my goodness, was she right. I blushed terribly.

Amy came back. "He didn't need help, but I told him when he does, I'll be there!" She said. She liked him, too. It made me mad, but I stayed quiet. If Sonic chose between me and her, he would probably choose her because she has known him longer anyways. There was no hope for me. Besides, Amy wasn't mean. So, I tried staying friends with her. My friends were the most important people in my life as of right now. I needed as many as possible to survive.

Did I like Sonic?

Yes.

Did I want a relationship?

No.

I had friendship; Something I had never ever had. I wanted to keep it that way. If I told Sonic my true feelings for him, he may feel awkward and not want to see me again. I couldn't risk that. Besides, he was kind enough to give me his friendship. Asking for a relationship would be too much. And although I did like Sonic, I had to set that, along with my apparent jealousy, aside for a better cause.

And that cause was to free my people's energy.

Sonic and Miles walking over to our table.

"We have a new plan. If Eggman is one step ahead, then we'll be THREE steps ahead. Maybe even FOUR."


	15. The Master (Emerald) Plan

You know, for as confident as I usually am, I was nervous. Just a little, though. We've had tough times defeating Eggman before, but this... this was tough.

One part of our plan was to find the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Luckily, we already had two. And it helped knowing Eggman wasn't looking for them. All of us hopped into the Tornado and Tails piloted us to Angel Island, where Knuckles was. Esviana looked excited. She said she'd never seen the Master Emerald with her own eyes. We landed safely on the island. The Master Emerald was glowing like never before. "Ready to go, Knux?" I asked. "Yeah, just one question..." he turned around, and had five Chaos Emeralds, "Did you guys put these here?" We were all shocked. "No! Where did they come from?!" I asked. Esviana stepped up. "He knows..."

"What?" Amy asked, "Who knows? And what does he know?" Esviana answered, "Lao: The Master Emerald. He knows that my kind is gone..." she slowly walked up to The Master Emerald, "He knew that someone was attacking. He never had so much energy enter him at one time..." I realized she was talking about when we freed the energy from Eggman's base. She continued, "So, he gathered the Chaos Emeralds, hoping to save them..." She turned around. "May I see all of the Emeralds?" Knuckles and I held up our emeralds. They lifted off of our hands, and floated. Following her up the steps when she turned around and started climbing them. Then, the Chaos Emeralds rested around the Master Emerald. As she got closer to the Master Emerald, her dress started to glow. The Master Emerald glowed, too. When she got up to the top, she said "Lao..." and knelt to him. And started talking in another language... "Can you translate this, Knuckles?" I whispered. "I can try..."

He started translating, "She's apologizing... She's saying she should have been braver during the invasion rather than running away..." The Master Emerald started glowing, as if trying to communicate with her. "I'm not sure what that means..." Knuckles whispered. Esviana talked again. "She's asking what she can do to fix everything.." Knuckles translated. The Master Emerald glowed again. She continued to speak in her language. Knuckles continued translating "Are you sure you need them?" "Need what?" I whispered to Knuckles. He signaled me to hold on. The Master Emerald glowed, and she responded, and Knuckles translated again. "Yes, I do trust you..." Esviana continued to talk in her language. And Knuckles said she was saying, "Promise me this: You will not give the energy to anyone unless I am able to trust them. I don't mean to give you commands, but we must do this in order to save our people's energy." The Master Emerald didn't glow for a second, then blinked light. Esviana stood up and put her arm out to the Master Emerald. She whispered something. Knuckles said she said "Thank you." Then, a little ball of light came form the Master Emerald and landed in Esviana's hand. She breathed it in. And sighed. She started to walk away until the Master Emerald glowed one more time. She turned around and watched it glow. Then she said one more thing to it, and continued to walk away. "What did she say?" I asked Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled. "She said 'Of course you can trust them, they're my friends'. " I looked at her as she stepped down. I smiled. She finally trusted us, which gave us a greater chance to defeat that Egghead! When she got down, I asked her.

"So, what's the plan?" She told me she would explain on the way. She also told us to leave the emeralds there. We then entered the Tornado. Esviana started speaking.

"The Master Emerald promised to watch over the Seven Chaos Emeralds as well as the island. If it's stolen, it will lock the energy inside and not allow anyone besides us to access it. He said we will in the near future, but for now, we must find that information that Dr. Robotnik found out about our kind and completely erase it. Papers, artifacts, anything you can find that involves my race. Once we've found everything and destroyed it, we must return to the Master Emerald and report that everything is destroyed." I gave her a thumbs up, "And maybe free some more of your energy, right?" She gave the thumbs up back. "Right." She smiled. We had a plan, but this time, it was a plan made by The Master Emerald.

And who am I to deny the Master Emerald?


End file.
